Merfolk Physiology
The power to use the abilities of Merfolk. Variation of Mythic Physiology, Hybrid Physiology, and Fish Physiology. Not to be confused with Fish People Physiology. Also Called * Merfolk Mimicry * Merkind Mimicry/Physiology * Mermaid/man Mimicry/Physiology * Merpeople Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a merfolk (male or female), a being with the upper body of a humanoid and the lower body (in taur-style) of a sea animal/creature (mainly either that of a fish or cetacean). Some are able to transform completely into humanoid form to move on land and some can split their tail into legs. Others have to find other ways to move while on land. Merfolk are sometimes depicted as perilous creatures associated with floods, storms, shipwrecks, and drowning. In other folk traditions (or sometimes within the same tradition), they can be benevolent, bestowing boons, teaching or even falling in love with humans. Applications * Aquatic Adaptation * Cetacean Physiology or Fish Physiology * Enhanced Senses * Speed Swimming Variations *'Cecaelia Physiology' * According to Japanese legends, eating the flesh of a mermaid may act as Immortality Bestowal, and their other organs/body parts, such as the blood or liver, may have similar and related effects. Understandably, this can have unpleasant side-effects. * Aquatic Life Communication * Aquatic Life Manipulation ** Ichthyoid Manipulation * Beacon Emission * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality/Immortality * Human Disguise * Musical Empathy * Siren Song * Supernatural Beauty * Water Manipulation * Weather Manipulation Associations * Fish People Physiology * Fish Physiology * Hybrid Physiology * Mythic Physiology * Transcendent Merfolk Physiology Limitations * May have complications when transitioning from water to air. * Ability to remain out of water varies: some are completely unable to breathe air and begin immediately suffocate out of water, others are able to breathe air but need to stay wet to avoid drying, and others being able to stay on land for prolonged periods of time with little to no ill effects. * Scales and skin may dry when overexposed to the Sun or artificial heat, such as fires or heaters. * May be vulnerable to certain diseases. * Lack of legs may pose locomotion difficulties on land: some are able to change between legs and fins, others cannot and are stuck with a tail even out of water. ** The "non-changers" vary in their ability to move on land, some can move upright relatively normally walking/hopping on tailfins, others slither upright across land and some have to drag themselves/crawl on ground. Known Users See Also: Our Mermaids Are Different. Cartoons Folklore/Mythology Manga/Anime Gallery Cartoons Merna.jpg|Merna the Merhog (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Silver_2.jpg|Merpeoples (American Dragon: Jake Long): Silver... Decerto7.png|...and Dolores Derceto. Meeshell_Mermaid_Profile_Art_HQ.jpg|Meeshell Mermaid (Ever After High) Mermando_appearance.png|Mermando (Gravity Falls) Sirena_Von_Boo™.png|Sirena Von Boo (Monster High) th (5).jpg|Mermista (She-Ra: Princess of Power) Cool_Hand_Fluke_1.jpg|Sofia (Sofia the First) as a mermaid and other merpeople. Lorliei.jpg|Aquaphonis (Tara Duncan) Merdude5.jpg|Alim Coelacanth (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 TV series) Winx_Mermaids.png|Merpeople (Wix Club) Comics Lori.png|Lori Lemaris (DC Comics) Live Action TV Aryana Ella Cruz and Paul Salas.jpg|Aryana Mendez (Aryana) is carried by her friend Paul. Dyosa_Agua.jpeg|Dyosa Agua (Dyosa) Rikki Chadwick profil image.jpg|Rikki Chadwick (H2O: Just Add Water) Cleo.png|Cleo (H2O: Just Add Water) Tumblr_m59csxmd651rtzcmpo1_500.gif|Emma and Rikki (H2O: Just Add Water) swimming in mermaid form. Emma Gilbert profil image.png|Emma Gilbert (H2O: Just Add Water) File:Bella_as_mermaid.jpg|Isabella "Bella" Hartley (H2O: Just Add Water) 481165_609232792425052_45442644_n.jpg|Nixie, Lyla, Zac, and Sirena. (Mako Mermaids) Zac_Drying_His_Tail.jpg|Zac the Merman (Mako: Island of Secrets) menu-marinver03.gif|Marina Aguas (Marina) Mylie.jpg|Mylie (Charmed) Manga/Anime Razette 07 Ghost.jpg|Razette (07-Ghost) Marina Saban.png|Marina (Adventures of the Little Mermaid) Aqua.png|Aqua (Di Gi Charat) Aquarius.jpg|Aquarius (Fairy Tail) Pichi_pichi_pitch_pure.png|The seven Mermaid Princesses (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch): Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Caren, Noel, Coco, and Seira. Meroune_Lorelei_colored.jpg|Meroune Lorelei (Monster Musume) Sun_Seto.jpg|Sun Seto (My Bride is a Mermaid) in human form... Med_gallery_1_824_79560.jpg|...and mermaid form. Madam Shirley.png|Madam Shirley (One Piece) File:Shirahoshi_Anime_Infobox.png|Shirahoshi (One Piece) is the Mermaid Princess who has the unique power to communicate with Sea Kings. Rosario_youkai_0032.jpg|The Swimming Club mermaids (Rosario + Vampire) Tamao.jpg|Tamao Ichinose (Rosario + Vampire) TCG 806_max.jpg|Merfolk (Magic: The Gathering) Video Games Leia.png|Leia (Harvest Moon) Pia1.png|Pia (Rune Factory) in human form. Mermaid_H.png|Mermaid (Valkyrie Crusade) Mermaid_Princess_H.png|Mermaid Princess (Valkyrie Crusade) Delphinus H.png|Delphinus (Valkyrie Crusade) is a dolphin mermaid. Misc Mermaid-8.jpg moonmermaid.jpg sereia.jpg Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries